A New Beginning
by NATFreak
Summary: Sequel to Haunted House. Find out what happens to Rose and Logan after joining with Charles Xavier and meet up with some new teammates. Lose.
1. The Demon of 17th century Germany

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men, only Rose -feels like a broken record-

**A/N: This sequel is the result of not only great fan support, which is highly appreciated, but also because I was able to think of a way to continue the story. Thanks to all for the continuous support, this sequel is placed three months after Haunted House. So enjoy and Happy Halloween!**

Her breathing grew heavier coming out in short gasps as her bloody, bare feet slapped against the cold stone floor of the dark castle. She had no idea where she was going, nor did she really care at the moment. All she cared about was getting out of the damp castle and away from her attacker who drew ever closer. The young, golden-haired girl was so consumed by this thought that she did not realize until it was too late. She had turned into a hall that led to a dead end, but before she could panic any further, the girl suddenly felt a hot breath on the back of her neck and a voice whispering near her right ear.

"I am sorry zat it has to be zis vay, but I am tired of being hunted because of vhat I am." The voice apologized as she felt its owner's fangs on her neck. "Also, I am so very zirsty. So do vorgive me."

~ Few Days Earlier~

"What's wrong with ya today Goldilocks?" asked Logan, raising a dark eyebrow as he knocked the 17 year old girl on her butt for the **fifth** time that session. "Yer not focusin' at all."

"Yes I am." Rose said stubbornly as she stood up and dusted herself off. Though truth be told, she knew very well he was right and knew that Logan did too. It had only been three months since the day they had met in the "haunted house" and were taken in by Charles Xavier, but they already knew the other pretty well. "Okay, alright. You're right. I'm not focused today."

"Ya havin' trouble sleepin' again?" He guessed making her look at him in surprise. "What? Ya think no one would notice the fact that yer eyes are always blood shot and have dark shadows under them? It's kinda hard not to. So what's buggin' ya Goldilocks?"

"I've been having bad dreams." Rose admitted quietly, averting her golden eyes.

"Ya mean as in nightmares?" He asked as she nodded. "About what?"

"My mother and father. " She whispered as she dropped her head, her golden locks fell in front of her. "They would yell at me, even strike me. All because I'm different, a monster."

"Yer not a monster." Logan growled as he took hold of her hands which were also covering her eyes in one hand and pushed back her hair. He tipped her chin up so that she was looking directly at him. His blue eyes were serious, yet somewhat gentle as he continued. "Yer not a monster Goldilocks. Yer…"

"I'm what?" She murmured watching him closely. Logan lowered his eyes, dropped her hands, and turned away; but she could not find it in herself to let this moment pass them by. She grasped his forearm and turned him towards her lightly placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm what Devil-horns?"

Logan's upper lip twitched as his serious expression from before softened as he placed a war hand on the back of her neck making her shiver slightly. "Yer a hothead who is strong-willed, kinda like me, but more than that yer damn smart and kind. Plus, if ya want my opinion, yer spots just make ya look all the hotter."

"I thought I might find you two down here." Came a familiar voice behind Logan making the two mutants jump apart as they turned to see Charles Xavier watching as he sat in his wheelchair in the doorway. "Cerebro has detected a mutant."

"You mean like us?" asked Rose whose cheeks were slightly flushed as X nodded. "Where?"

"Germany." He replied rolling closer to them. "Other than that I do not know. Cerebro is facing difficulty tracking him, or her."

"How come?" inquired Rose. "I mean, that's how you found us, right? With Cerebro?"

"Yes. With Cerebro my psychic abilities are amplified, allowing me to reach out and 'touch' others' minds. That way I know which ones are mutants and which ones are not." Charles explained.

"Oh, so what do you want us to do?" Though the girl felt like she already knew. "Go find this mutant?"

"Precisely." He nodded. "I want you, and Logan, to go to Germany and locate where the mutant is living. Listen for peculiar stories and bizarre occurrences."

"Alright." Rose acknowledged as Logan simply nodded.

"Excellent. Oh and before I forget," Xavier strolled out of the room and came back with a box marked X resting on his lap. "I had these made."

Rose cocked her head to the side curiously as Charles pulled out a silver, sleeveless blouse; black pants; tall, white boots with silver laces; and white, fingerless gloves that, when put on, go to the wrist. With a small smile, the professor handed them to her.

"Here you are, dear Rose. And for you, Logan." He said as Rose took her outfit and went back to the box. This time he pulled out an orange and black suit, matching boots and a mask (**A/N: Not the greatest description, I know. It's the same as he wears on Evolution basically)**.

"What do ya expect us to do with these?" inquired Logan as he took his outfit as well.

"I expect you, Logan, to wear them on the mission," Charles answered simply. "for protection."

"Protection from what, exactly?" asked Rose, suddenly getting a bad feeling. "The mutant you want us to find?"

"Well yes that, and… other things." X responded allusively, his expression darkening for a moment before being replaced by his usually warm smile. "Now, why don't you two get dressed and meet me in my study."

Rose nodded, though she could not shake off the bad feeling she had gotten a moment before. Xavier nodded back before strolling out of the room leaving the two mutants alone.

"Well, um," coughed Logan, breaking an uncomfortable silence threatening to envelop them. "I'm gonna go get dressed then like X wants."

"Okay." She muttered as he started to walk out, but she could not find it in herself to let go what had happened between them earlier, before Charles had come in. "Devil-horns, wait a minute."

Logan stopped where he was; Rose walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her. "Before, you were saying that I'm not a monster. I'm a hothead who is strong-willed, like you, but I'm also smart and kind and that…"

"That yer spots just make you look hotter." He finished, meeting her golden eyes with his blue ones.

"Yeah, that." Rose whispered swallowing; not out of nervousness, but anxiousness as he raised his left hand to caress her cheek. She pulled herself closer to him, tipping her head back slightly as he tipped his head forward so that their lips were a breadth apart. His breath caressed face making her whole body shiver come alive as their lips met. Her entire body shivered at his warmth, completely enveloping her even after they broke apart, slightly gasping for air.

"We should probably get goin' before X yells at us." Logan mused, his hand still on her cheek.

"Yes, you're probably right." She agreed with a sigh making him crack a smile. "You know, I've been thinking about how Charles keeps reminding us that we're mutants with special gifts. Then should we not, I don't know, have mutant names?"

"I never really thought about it to be honest." He admitted shrugging. "Though it doesn't surprise me that you did."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked indignantly as he flashed a mischievous smile making her roll her golden eyes. "You know, I was thinking your name should be Wolverine."

"And why's that Goldilocks?" he inquired.

"The brass doorknocker at your old house. I could not tell what animal it was supposed to be at first. Some kind of badger maybe. So when we arrived here I went through Charles's books and I found it." She summed up. "A wolverine. That's your family's crest, is it not?"

"Yeah." He confirmed thinking over the name. "Wolverine, huh? It does seem to fit with my bone claws and all. What about ya?"

"I do not know." She admitted.

"What about… Silver Cheetah?" Logan offered.

"Why Silver Cheetah?"

"Well, cheetah for yer spots, eyes, and speed." He replied. "And silver cause of the outfit X just gave ya."

"Huh." She murmured mulling it over. "Silver Cheetah. I like it."

He smirked, "Well then Miss Silver Cheetah, we better get suited up and over to X before he wheels himself back in here."

"Good point." Rose agreed. "Let's go."

~Few Minutes Later~

"Silver Cheetah and Wolverine, huh?" mused Charles as he sat behind his desk staring at the two mutants. "They do seem fitting."

"So, how exactly **are** we getting to Germany, Charles?" inquired the silver cheetah as she was putting her gloves on. "I mean, we have to cross a body of water between here and Germany, right?"

"She's got a point there, Chuck." The wolverine agreed. "How are we getting there?"

The professor merely smiled, his fingers laced together with his elbows propped up on his desk.

"How?" they repeated.

~A New Beginning~

"We just had to ask." Muttered Rose sarcastically as she sat on a barrel with her legs hanging on a wooden ship; Logan was somewhere throwing up his insides over the side of the ship. "Huh and here I thought, with his regenerative ability and all that Devil-horns couldn't get sick to his stomach."

They were sailing on the mighty Xavier Explorer across the North Sea that divided England and Germany, to where Xavier said the mutant was living.

_Though we have no idea where in Germany he or she is._ Thought Rose as she glanced up to the sound of someone approaching to see Logan walking over her, still looking a little green. "You know, out of all the people in this world, you would not have been the one I would have wagered getting sea sick on a ship like this."

"Yeah, yeah." Muttered Wolverine making her smile. "How much longer do we have to stay on this goddamn ship of Chuck's anyway?"

"I believe Charles said we will arrive in Germany sometime tomorrow evening." She replied making Logan groan as he sat down in front of her, leaning his back against the barrel. Her smile softened a little as she raised a gloved hand to stroke his dark hair soothingly. "Is it really so bad being on this rickety old boat in the middle of the sea, if I'm here with you?"

"No, not really." He admitted, his eyes closed. "This I can live with."

"Thought so." She murmured as they spent the rest of the journey in that way, reaching Germany on schedule.

"Finally." Wolverine muttered as they disembarked the ship and were once again on solid ground. "So, where do we look first?"

"Charles suggested Winzeldorf." Rose replied.

"Alright then." He grunted as he started walking down the wharf before stopping suddenly.

"You have no idea where Winzeldorf is, do you?" she guessed amused as he said nothing. "It's quite a ways southeast from here. You really should pay more attention when Charles teaches Geography."

"How are we supposed ta get there then if it's so far away?" he asked, ignoring her last statement.

The young silver cheetah smirked and walked across the street to where a horse and buggy were waiting for passengers. She conversed with the man, who luckily knew some English, before turning back to Logan with a smile, nodding her head towards the buggy. With a sight, the wolverine walked over and followed her into the carriage.

"You have to admit it beats walking the whole way there." She noted as they sat across from each other. "The driver told me we should be arriving there in a few hours. Though he did warn me that we should wait for dawn."

"And why's that?"

"He said there are rumors that a demon terrorizes the villagers of Winzeldorf." Rose told him as she stared out the window at the changing scenery. "That every night it appears from its' 'cave' and grabs an unsuspecting victim never to be seen again."

"Anyone know where this 'cave' is?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." She replied with a small smile. "Which makes the whole situation seem so strange, in an ironic way."

"And why's that?"

"It is said that the creature lives in the house of God." She told him, turning her gaze from the window to meet his eyes. "The Church of Winzeldorf."

~A Few Hours Later~

"So this is it?" Logan murmured as the driver opened the door on Rose's side, helping her down. Logan followed, emerging from the buggy to see a Gothic style church surrounded by an iron gate.

"Ja, zis is ze Church of Vindledorf." Confirmed the driver who was young, early twenties maybe, with startling curly red hair. He was also extremely nervous, staying by the buggy as the two mutants walked up to the iron gate. "Zough vhy you vanted to come here is not any of my business. I strongly advise you to leave zis place before ze creature comes out and takes your soul."

"Well, that was charming." Rose noted sarcastically as the young driver sped away.

"Yeah, how did ya manage to talk that guy into givin' us a ride here anyway?" He asked her.

"A girl has her ways." She said with a wink before turning back to the gate. "So, how do you suppose we should get in?"

"Well, it's not too high." He began slowly.

"I suppose so." She murmured giving him a curious look as he looked at her then nodded to the gate. "Oh no! No, no, no!"

"Do ya have a better idea?" he asked as she said nothing, biting her lower lip. "I'm not gonna throw ya over, ya know."

"I know, just not the biggest fan of heights." She told him honestly. With a sigh she allowed him to walk behind her and place his hands on her waist, lifting her up high enough so she could reach the top of the gate. She placed her feet on the bars of the gate as he climbed up and over the gate, Logan following suit. "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"What? Now you're ?" she said sarcastically making him smile as she rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go."

"Right." He said still smiling as they headed up the front steps and through the front door into a large room with a long aisle leading to an altar.

"Do you smell anything?" Rose asked him as they searched the room.

"No, nothing human at least." He told her, sending a shiver up her spine. "Aw, come on. Don't tell me yer startin' to believe this demon crap."

"No, it's not that." She assured him. "It's just that, I have a bad feeling."

"Everythin's gonna be fine Goldilocks." He reassured her. "He's probably just hiding somewhere."

"Oh yeah, that's comforting." Rose murmured. "But it doesn't matter, Charles told us to find him. We should split up. I'll take upstairs."

"Ya sure?" He asked her. "I mean, is that really a good idea?"

"You forget, I'm not your average girl." Rose murmured with a coy smile, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be fine. Plus it will be faster."

"And the faster we get done here,"

"the faster we can go home." She finished before heading up the stairs to the left and onto the second floor. "Though that might be easier said than done."

"Vho are you?" demanded a voice behind her as she felt what she thought were fangs on her neck.

"My name is Rose." She replied. "Are you the demon everyone has been talking about?"

"Ja." The voice whispered in a deep German accent. "If you know ze stories zen vhy are you here?"

"Because I know the truth." Rose said, trying to remain calm. "I know about you and your abilities."

"Zen I'm afraid I can't allow you to live." He murmured his fangs an inch from breaking her skin. "Guten Nacht, Frau Rose."

**A/N: And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Happy Halloween! Until next time! **


	2. No Such Thing as a Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. I do own Rose.

**A/N: Hey there! Hoping everyone is having a great summer. Here is the second chapter of my first on going AU fanfic A New Beginning, the sequel to Haunted House. This chapter has been a lot of fun to write and I am really proud of it. I hope you all enjoy. Here goes!**

"Guten nacht, Frau Rose," murmured the voice as she felt fangs on the right side of her neck. Fangs intent on breaking her skin and drinking the blood that pulsed underneath. Her heartbeat quickened at the thought of her life being sucked away by this demon.

Willing herself to calm down, Rose took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She needed to be calm in order to concentrate. As she had the day she met Logan, the silver cheetah sent vibrations from her body into the voice's owner.

Her attacker gasped in surprised and backed away slightly. That small opening was all she needed. Rose sped back down the stairs to the first floor, searching for Logan but she could not find him.

_He must not have found anything, not surprising since the 'mutant' we are looking for is upstairs, _cursing quietly the teenage girl headed back upstairs. Though what she really wanted to do was get the hell out of there.

Reaching the landing, Rose glanced left then right. No one, or thing, was there. She shivered as she remembered Logan saying he could not smell anything human then instantly chastised herself. She was being ridiculous. The only thing that was here was a mutant like her and Logan, no demon. Yet she could not shake the feeling of his fangs on her neck.

Shaking her head, Rose decided to check the left half of the floor first. She was halfway down the corridor when she saw the doorknob she was about to grab turn. She backed up, tensed to spring as the door opened and a figure appeared.

She leapt and they tumbled to the ground with her ending up on top. Even in the darkness Rose could make out blue eyes staring up at her. Instead of jumping the mutant, she had jumped Logan, whoops.

"Damn Goldilocks," He said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say ya were jumpy."

Usually she would have rolled her cat-like eyes at suh a remark but not this time. He was right. She was jumpy.

Logan's teasing look turned to one of concern when she did not banter back. She hated seeing him like that. She did not want him to see her weak and afraid like a little girl. She wanted him to see her strong and brave so she stood up, dusting herself off.

"I encountered the mutant," she told him.

"What? Where?" He demanded, jumping to his feet.

"Down the hallway that way," she said, pointing back the way she had come. "When I reached the landing I turned right and felt a presence behind me. I stood still as I heard a German accented voice and felt…"

"Felt…what?" Logan asked. Rose turned away. "Felt what Goldilocks?"

Rose bit her lip. Her hair fell in front of her face. Logan would think she was crazy if she told him the truth. Who knows, maybe she was crazy. Crazy or not she had to tell him what she had felt so she took a deep breath and turned back around, pushing her hair out of her face. "I felt fangs on my neck that would have broken my skin if I hadn't used my powers to get away."

"Fangs?"

"Yes, fangs," She said. "Don't give me that look. I know it sounds crazy but I know what I felt."

"So we're chasing after a bloodthirsty mutant with fangs," he said, still looking dubious with his arms crossed and an eyebrow quirked.

"You know what? Fine, don't believe me," She said, turning her back on him. "I'll go and find the mutant myself. Then you'll see that I'm telling the truth."

"Come on, Goldilocks, don't be like that," Logan said, grabbing her bare forearm. "Yer right. I shouldn't be doubtin' ya. We're a team. We have ta work together."

Rose said nothing for a moment then nodded. "So, what's the plan?"

"We continue searchin', but this time we stick together."

"I watch your back, you watch mine, huh?"

"Somethin' like that," he replied, giving her a slight smile.

She smiled back as they turned and headed down the other half of the floor. As they reached the end, after checking every other room, they heard what sounded like soft music.

Rose placed a finger to her lips and grabbed the doorknob. Logan nodded, understanding, and took a step back unsheathing his bone claws. Rose counted to three in her head and opened the door, revealing a dark room. The only light, a small candle on a nightstand, revealed a crouched form playing a violin.

The second they entered the room, the figure shot up, dropping the violin.

"Wait, we don't want to fight you," the silver cheetah said in what she hoped was reassuring. "We just want to talk."

"Nein, you're like everyone else," the mutant said, shaking his head. "You zink zat I am a monster and zat I should be destroyed. Vell, I von't let you!"

The mutant disappeared in a cloud of smoke that smelled oddly like sulfur.

Rose coughed, waving a hand in front of her face. "Well, that didn't work."

Wolverine said nothing, sniffing the air.

"What is it?"

"This is what I've been smellin' the whole time," he murmured, more to himself than to Rose. "This…"

"Sulfur," Rose sighed in relief. "That's the non-human scent you smelled when we entered the church."

Logan nodded. "The mutant reeks of it."

_Then maybe this mutant is human after all, _thought Rose. _Maybe his fangs are a physical mutation just like my spots and eyes._

"Well, he's no longer here," her partner was saying.

"Yes, he's long gone by now," she agreed.

"So what do ya wanna do?"

"I'm not sure to be honest," Rose yawned making her blush.

"How 'bout we find a place ta rest and get a little sleep," he suggested, holding up a hand when she started to protest. "We might be able ta get some information too."

The silver cheetah closed her mouth. He had a point. She was exhausted, no doubt he was too. They needed a place to rest and gather information.

"That's a good idea," She said at last. "Let's get out of here."

They left the church. It was nearly dawn; the sky was slowly turning pink.

"Ready ta climb back over?" He asked her, a teasing smile on his lips.

Rose swallowed. She really did hate heights.

"Don't worry," he murmured as they reached the gate. He stood behind her, his hands on her waist as he whispered in her ear. "The way I hear it, cats always land on their feet."

"Do they now?" She whispered back. "What about wolverines?"

Logan laughed softly, placing a kiss on her neck.

Rose closed her eyes and sighed softly as he continued to trail kisses down her neck. She looked up at him, her lips parted slightly as she gave him a meaningful look. Taking the hint, Logan kissed her on the mouth this time. They had not kissed since the other day in the training room and man was it a kiss. Rose felt like she was going to melt from the heat.

After a few heavy moments, the two mutants broke apart.

"And here I thought ya were a proper English girl," he joked, his breathing was heavy.

"You have no idea how improper I can be," she murmured back, also breathing heavily. Her cheeks were flushed.

Logan laughed as she turned her attention back to the gate. "I'm sure I don't."

He lifted her up and they climbed up and over the gate.

"You're still alive!" exclaimed a familiar voice as they looked from each other to the young driver staring at them with his mouth open. "How are you two still alive?! No one has ever returned vrom zere alive!"

"Well, there is a first time for everything," said Rose calmly, putting on her best smile. "Do you know of any inns nearby where we could stay?"

"Yes, zere is one a couple miles vrom here," he told her, stunned by her smile.

"Could you take us there?" She batted her eyelashes.

The young man melted. "Yes, of course!"

"Thank you," She said as he opened the carriage door for her and they climbed inside.

"'A girl has her ways' huh," muttered Logan.

Rose grinned. "Don't tell me you are jealous Logan."

He crossed his arms, grumbling. "Of him? Hell no."

"Good, because there's nothing to be jealous about," she told him as she leaned forward and kissed him. "Nothing at all."

~ A New Beginning ~

The carriage stopped in front of a small, cozy inn called The Angel's Nest. According to their driver, it was a frequent get away for young lovers.

"I don't suppose they will give us two rooms," murmured Rose as they entered the inn and spoke with the innkeeper, a middle-aged man with a large curling mustache. She asked him if they could have two separate rooms but all there was was a single room on the next floor.

The teenage girl sighed and thanked the innkeeper. They headed up the small staircase to the next floor.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want," Logan offered.

_Honestly? I don't want you to sleep on the floor. I really have become improper,_ she thought as she shook her head. "No, it's alright. We can share the bed."

Logan cocked an eyebrow. "Ya sure?" She nodded. "Alright, we'll share."

The bed was large and covered in soft quilted blankets. Rose practically dove into them, trying in vain to ignore her rapidly beating heart.

"How's the bed?" He teased, watching her.

"Perfect," She sighed. "I could stay here forever."

He smirked, taking off his outfit leaving him in a short-sleeved shirt and slacks. They looked good on him. Really good.

The silver cheetah sat up and took off her boots and gloves as Wolverine looked at the bed hesitantly.

"Come on," she said. "I don't bite, much."

He rolled his eyes and hesitated a moment longer before joining her in the bed.

"See what I mean?" She said. "This is perfect."

"Yer right, it is perfect," He agreed as he played with a strand of her hair. "I could do this every day."

"Laying in the perfect bed?"

"Layin' here with ya by my side," He replied huskily making her heart stop.

"W-we should get some sleep," she said half-heartedly as she felt herself being pulled towards him.

"Yer right," he said equally reluctant, breaking away. He placed a kiss on her forehead and turned on his side facing away from her. "We've got a long day ahead of us I'm sure."

"Mm," she murmured, turning on her side too. "Good night, Devil-horns."

"Night, Goldilocks."

~ Later ~

Sometime while she was asleep, Rose had shed the quilts for something more comforting: Logan's chest.

Rose froze. Thankfully Logan was still asleep. She, on the other hand, was curled up on top of his chest with his muscular arms wrapped around her.

_Oh. My. God. I must have moved in my sleep. What do I do? This is highly improper, _she thought frantically. _Even so, I kind of like this and I mean __**really**__ like this. If I had the choice I would stay like this forever. Nothing has ever felt so right, but what's Logan going to think when he wakes up? He did say he could lay with me every day, that it was perfect and it __**is**__ perfect. I really have become improper, and yet I don't care. I've never been happier my whole life. I should enjoy it while I can._

Rose let go the breath she did not know she had been holding and snuggled deeper into Logan's chest. It wasn't like they were naked or anything.

"Well this is quite the predicament," murmured Logan.

"A nice one?" asked Rose.

Logan's chest rumbled underneath her. "So full of yerself, aren't ya Goldilocks?"

She pretended to think about it. "Maybe."

His chest rumbled again as he ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe? More like definitely."

"And you're not, Devil-horns?" She shot back, lifting her head so their eyes met. Again she felt that force that pulled her towards him. She wanted to stay there with him forever, but then they heard someone knock on their door.

"It's probably the innkeeper," said Logan.

"Probably," She murmured as the knocking continued. Sighing, the silver cheetah pulled away from Logan and got off the bed. Running her hands through her bedhead, she walked across the room and opened the door.

"Ah, good morning," greeted the innkeeper with a smile. "Or should I say good afternoon."

"Is it that late already?" asked Rose.

"It is midday, yes," the innkeeper told her. "My vife and I vere vondering if you vould like to dine vith us."

"Yes, Logan and I would love to dine with you and your wife," She replied with a smile of her own.

"Zen I vill see you zere," Rose nodded and the innkeeper left.

"We would love to huh?" said Wolverine as soon as she had closed the door. He stood right behind her.

"It's a good way to gather information," she pointed out, turning to face him. Bad idea, as soon as she turned around she felt herself being pulled towards Logan until there was no space between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. Their lips met, soft at first then more passionately as if they were trying to swallow each other whole.

Rose barely felt the door as Logan pushed her up against it. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades, making him kiss her even more fiercely but it was all over too soon.

"We should go," breathed Rose as they broke apart. "I did promise the innkeeper after all. Plus the sooner we get information, the sooner we find the mutant…"

"And the sooner we get to go home," finished Logan. Rose nodded, still breathless. He gave her a rare full smile. "Let's go eat then."

They cleaned up and went down to the dining room where the innkeeper and his wife were waiting for them.

"Ve vere vondering ven you vould vake," mused his wife. She had pale blond hair pulled up into a tight bun and a kind smile. She passed a plate of sausages and eggs to Rose the moment she sat down. "Here you go, dear. You must be starving."

"Thank you," Rose took the plate as Logan sat down next to her and put the plate between them. "This may sound strange but have you heard of any stories involving demons?"

The innkeeper and wife shared a weary glance.

"Zere vas a girl vound at ze castle not var vrom here a couple hours after dawn today," said the innkeeper, grief marred his face.

"She was your daughter, wasn't she?" realized Rose.

He nodded. "Johanna, she vas about your age vith pretty yellow hair."

"I'm so very sorry," Rose said, regretful that she had to ask her next question. "What happened?"

"Her neck vas broken," whispered the wife. "I told her not to go zere but she never listened. Zat vretched demon broke her neck, drained her blood, and left her outside vhere someone vound her."

Rose felt sick. She shoved her plate away. "You said this castle was nearby?"

The innkeeper nodded again. "Half a mile vrom here."

"Thank you, for everything, but it's time for us to be moving on," She told them, standing up. Logan followed suit.

"But you just arrived," argued the wife. "You haven't even finished your food."

"I know and I'm sorry but we have to go."

The wife looked like she was going to continue protesting but her husband laid his hand over hers and shook his head.

"May you have a safe journey and Gott bless you," He said. They began to leave and Rose swore she heard him add, "You'll need it."

"So how do you want to get there?" asked Logan when they exited the inn.

"It is only half a mile," she said, giving him a mischievous grin.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not called Silver Cheetah for nothing," She said, holding out her hand. "And if you take my hand, you'll be fast like a cheetah too."

"I don't know," he murmured, eyeing her hand wearily.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Then take my hand," she said.

"This is payback for the gate, isn't it?" She smirked making him sigh. He grabbed her hand. "I'm gonna regret this."

Rose grinned and they sped to what looked like a 14th century stone castle.

"Ya really think he's here?" Logan asked her.

"Only one way to find out," She replied, leading the way inside. "Do you smell anything?"

Wolverine nodded. "Sulfur, but that's not all."

"What do you mean?"

"I smell, I think two other people, or mutants," he told her, struggling to describe it. "One smells like metal and the other smells like a bunch of scents put together."

"Where?"

Logan paused then pointed straight. "Through there to the left."

"Are they all together?" He nodded. Rose groaned. "Perfect."

"What do you wanna do?"

The silver cheetah folded her arms in thought. "We could try to take them by surprise but we're outnumbered. If only we could get one alone."

"Well, here's yer chance," Logan said suddenly making her glance at him. The wolverine grinned. "Mr. Sulfur is comin' our way."

"Now **that's **perfect," she said, grinning back.

They hid off to the side, waiting for the mutant to appear. The second he did, they jumped him. Logan pinned his arms behind his back as Rose stood in front of the mutant, placing a gloved hand over his mouth.

"Hello again," she said sweetly, her cat-eyes glinting. "Remember me?"

**A/N: And there you have it! Hope you liked it! Next to be updated: The Next Generation. Til next time: read, review, and show the love!**


End file.
